From Good to Evil
by northstar2x
Summary: JackxOC The Dragon of Lightning suffers a terrible fall, and thinks the others betrayed her. Turning to the world of the Heylin, she wants nothing to do with the Xiaolin Dragons. Jack however, might discover her new identity...
1. The Fall

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**This was my first fanfic, but I decided to redo it to both keep me occupied, and to maybe try to make it better. So this is no longer the original, it's the edited version. I hope that you enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I own nothing but Shaye and the Canyon**_

_**ABOUT SHAYE:**__** She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning, her Shen-Gong-Wu is the Thorn of Thunderbolt. She comes from Canada, she is also swift and acrobatic like the other Dragons.**_

_**SHAYE'S LOOK:**__** Light blonde hair and light blue eyes, pale skinned. **_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII change places/setting, XXXXX Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Fall**

**Shaye POV**

"I got it!" called Raimundo triumphantly.

"Not anymore you don't!" laughed Jack Spicer, snatching the Shen-Gong-Wu from the hands of Raimundo.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Jack Bots! Attack!" commanded Jack, as a horde of them flew at us and Jack ran away clumsily.

"Shaye! You go after Jack! We can hold them off." shouted Clay.

"Right!" I nodded, running after Jack.

I ran after Jack as I heard the shouts of the others, who was running to the canyon. So much was happening all at once. It was hard to just focus on one thing.

"Get back here!" I shouted. "Give us back our Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"As if I'd just GIVE it to you! You'll have to catch me first, which you won't! Ha ha HA!"

I was only about 30 yards away. I ran as hard as I could, my heart pounding, feeling like it could explode if I tried any harder. When I got close enough to him, which wasn't too difficult what with his clumsy unathleticism, I threw myself at his mid-section. Both of us hit the ground hard, and the Shen-Gong-Wu flew out of Jack's hands. We scrambled to get it, jumping on top of each other as if to pin the other down, doing anything to get at it. Jack had me pinned down with my face in the dirt, and almost had it when Omi leaped onto Jack's head, thrusting it down into my head before he leapt again and grabbed the Wu. _That inconsiderate little...RRR! Sometimes, I could just smack the guy._

"HA! In your FACE Jack Spicer!"

Jack growled irritably.

"Jaaack! Do something you fool!" screeched Wuya.

"Jack Bots! Attack that Cue Ball and get that Shen-Gong-Wu!"

One of them quickly launched itself at Omi before he could react and the Wu was airborne again. Kimiko hurried to grab it but a bot got there first. She cursed under her breath as Raimundo front flipped over the bot grabbing the Wu out of its hands, but he landed awkwardly and fell o his butt. Jack took the opportunity to lunge head-first at the Wu, and smiled when he landed on his stomach, proud of his actions. I quickly scrambled to my feet as Clay booted it out of his hands. Everyone looked in the direction of the flying Shen-Gong-Wu, which was now heading straight for the Canyon of 8 Dragons.

"NO!" everyone cried. I ran for the Shen-Gong-Wu, determination to get it back written all over my face.

_I won't let them down like I did last time!_

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Jack and I threw ourselves at the Silk Spinner. It glew brightly.

"well, you know what this means...Shaye, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Shroud of Shadows for your Monkey Staff. The game is, first to climb the rock wall wins!"

"I accept your challenge, Jack." I answered confidently.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

We threw our arms up into the air. As if we summoned it, a tower of rocks and roots shot up into the sky. Boulders floated around it, and sharp rocks jutted out from the cliff. Jack and I glared at each other.

"Gong-Yi-Tan-Pi!" we shouted, running towards the towering rock wall.

"Monkey Staff!" There was a flash of light, and I grew a monkey tail, monkey fangs, and lots of extra fur. _Man, this is itchy._ With my new found monkey powers, I practically ran up the side of the wall. I was halfway up when I realized it. I hadn't passed Jack anywhere on the wall, in fact, he was nowhere to be seen. Attempting to stay calm and confident, I shrugged it off and began my journey up the rock wall. I had only gotten a few more feet higher when the rock that I grabbed came loose from the wall. I yelped in surprise, but I quickly regained my composure. I looked back up to find a new rock to grab to see a boulder tumbling down the side of the wall, coming right for me! I didn't have enough time to react and I was soon hit by the boulder. Laying back at the bottom, hurt and bleeding, I looked up to see Jack come out of the Shroud of Shadows, laughing as he dashed up the rest of the way, claiming the Shen-Gong-Wu as his own. It had only taken five minutes, and I failed miserably.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

My heart pounded in my chest. I had to get this Shen-Gong-Wu. It was decending now, and if I get to it soon, it would be lost forever in the Canyon of 8 Dragons. I took a final leap, clutching for the Shen-Gong-Wu. I felt it touch my hand and I felt triumphant, but it was short lived. I landed on the tips of my toes, right on the edge of the canyon. I started to lose my balance, with the momentum of the leap still hanging on me. I swung my arms around, desperately trying to regain my balance, though in my head, I knew I couldn't. I spun on my toes quickly and yelled as loud as I could.

"OMI! CATCH!"

I hurled the object as hard as I could, knocking off the rest of the balance I had, hoping the Wu would reach its target.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"AHHH!" squeaked Jack.

"SHAYE!"

I screamed, terrified of what I thought was going to happen. I was wrong. What happened was far worse. My voice faded rapidly as everyone raced to the cliff. Suddenly, there was a bright and colourful flash of light and the scream they heard was a blood curdling screech of pain and agony. It would stain their minds for a long time to come, unable to wash it away. The light was harsh, and it felt like my body were being torn apart, and my flesh searing away.

The scream stopped as suddenly as the light had come. I continued to fall, colliding into rocks on the way down. I was dead before I even hit the ground. I landed on the back of my head, lying in a pool of my own blood.

Everyone stood in horror. Kimiko turned and pressed her face into Raimundo's chest, crying. He tried to be strong for her, rubbing her back, but silent tears ran down his cheeks. Clay hung his head, holding his hat to his heart as tears streamed from his eyes. Omi, Jack and Wuya stood still, unable to believe what just happened. Dojo, wrapped around Omi's shoulders, turned away, sobbing.

"...No...This cannot be...Shaye..."

* * *

Oh my! What's going to happen next? Will this scar all of them for the rest of their lives? Did Shaye survive, or was she doomed as soon as she fell? How will the Xiaolin warriors and Jack cope with this? You'll just have to find out in the next episode of From Good to Evil! disappears

**Pictures from From Good to Evil can be found in my main page, here in FanFiction**

Please check them out ;D


	2. The Canyon of 8 Dragons

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**Returning from a tragic chapter 1. Ideas and constructive criticism ARE welcome**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Shaye and the canyon.**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII Change places/setting, XXXXX Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Canyon of 8 Dragons**

**(Later, back at the Xiaolin Temple)**

"This is most troubling news..."

"But Master Fung...what was that big flash...?"

Before he could answer, Dojo did.

"I told you before we left, don't any of you listen? That place is called the Canyon of 8 Dragons. You each hold one element. Kim, fire, Rai, wind, Omi, water, Clay, earth, and Shaye, lightning. The canyon holds 8, hence the name. It's one of the world's greatest wonders." He stated.

"Together, we hold only five elements. What does it have?"

"I was getting there. That place possesses 8 elements right? Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, nature, light, and darkness. All of these elements combine to make something so terrible, it engulfs anyone who falls into it, and if that doesn't kill you, the fall most definitely will."

"So there's no chance Shaye could have survived?" asked Kimiko, afraid of the answer.

"There's a one in a billion chance...But even if she did, there's no way we could go down there and help her. Although there are old stories, old and ancient ones, about a tunnel that people could travel in to get into the canyon. If she could find it, or if WE could find it, she might be able to get out. But there's still that big chance that she didn't survive, plus she'd be wounded so much that she would probably die of blood loss or the lack of food, plus she probably doesn't even know about the tunnel." told Dojo miserably.

Everyone sighed sorrowfully.

IIIII IIIII IIIII

"I can't believe this..."sighed Jack, pacing around the room. "She was by far the 'coolest', if you will, good guy there was. She laughed when I said things intended to be funny, not just when I made a fool of myself. And she listened to me too, unlike those other Xiaolin Losers who always cut me off. And now...she's gone...Engulfed by the Dragon elements. Her scream is burned into the front of my brain! It's terrible Wuya! TERRIBLE!"

"Why do you care about that girl anyways? We're on the Heylin side remember?"

"You are so unfeeling, you know that? Didn't you notice how she never called you an old, smelly, disgusting, foul, vile, ugly, revolting, hideous..."

"Rrr..."

"...witch hag with no powers...? Heh heh heh..."

"I suppose you ARE right, she never did. But it's too late for that now. The rest of the Dragons will be so devastated by their loss, that we should be able to sneak into their Shen-Gong-Wu vault, and steal all of their Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Argh...As selfish and greedy as I am, that's a little much. I still think we should give them _some_ time to recover. I mean, that was pretty tragic."

"But now is the perfect time to strike! That's just an excuse because you liked her too isn't it?"

"What? No! What are you thinking?"

"Then attack the Temple!"

"Are you not the least bit human?"

"Do I look human to you?"

"No...not really...but you get my point! Plus, that scream! I won't be able to sleep for weeks because of it! I won't be able to storm their vaults even if I wanted to."

"You're hopeless..."

"Thank you Wuya, that means a lot to me...Sarcasm sarcasm..."

"You're welcome..."

And with that, she floated away. _He doesn't have a clue..._ "Ha ha haa..."

* * *

So how's my story coming along? Like I said, ideas and constructive criticism are welcome. Pictures are in my main page like always.


	3. Forest Gaurdians

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**You'll find something out in this chapter, so I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing but what I've said, and now Raynne, Sunn, and the Fox of Trickery**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII change places/setting, XXXXX Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forest Guardians**

**(2 days later)**

"Hey kids! New Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" announces Dojo, crawling his way to the others. Everyone looked up in a mournful silence, waiting to hear what Dojo had to say. "This one's called the Fox of Trickery. It allows you to fill your opponents head with false facts, and they'll believe it. Of course, if you tell them a bunch of non-understandable who-haw, they could break through the influence of it." The warriors all looked away. Dojo sighed. "Look, guys...I know it's hard to lose such a close friend, but I'm sure that Shaye wouldn't want you to mope around about it. I'm sure that she would want you to keep the Shen-Gong-Wu out of the hands of evil, just as she did." They all sighed in agreement.

"The little fellers right..."

"I suppose so..."

"True..."

"Dojo raises a good point..."

"Now, whaddaya say we go get us a Shen-Gong-Wu?" asked Dojo, transforming into his larger form.

"Right!" They all mounted onto Dojo, their spirits lifted slightly, and took to the sky.

IIIII Jack's Lair IIIII

"Wuya! Must you go on about this? I've told you already! I'm not attacking the Xiaolin Temple!"

"_WHY_ do I even bother? You're such a useless, whiny little bo-AHHH!" Wuya wailed.

"AHHH HAH HAH!" squealed Jack, springing away in surprise. "For the last time, stop with the ear shattering screeches!"

"A new Shen-Gong-Wu has just revealed itself! It's the...Fox of Trickery!"

"Ooo...Sounds scary..." mocked Jack, rolling his eyes. "What exactly does it do?"

"It allows you to fool your enemy into believing anything you tell them." Jack thought for a moment.

"..._Anything_...?"

XXXXX Jack's Thoughts XXXXX

"Wuya, you are my extremely stupid, till-death-do-us-part loyal slave, and you do everything I tell you, and you're head is going to explode, so get me some chocolate chip cookies before it does, and make it quick."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Jack smiled widely.

"Obviously not, you foolish boy. If it doesn't make sense, they're going to realize it and break through the powers of the Shen-Gong-Wu." Jack's smile disappeared.

"So, pretty much, you're telling me it only works on extremely gullible, and extremely _stupid_ people..." Jack thought again, and his smile returned.

"It can work on anyone, as long as you have a good plan, and some kind of convincing _'truth'_ doesn't hurt either."

"It still doesn't sound as amazing as you seem to think it is..." stated Jack, picking his ear with his little finger.

"Just go get it!" screeched Wuya.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Jack responded defensively.

IIIII The Sky IIIII

The Xiaolin Dragons were soaring through the clouds, eyes peeled for any sign of the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Ugh...Dojo, we've been circling this place for _forever!_ Are you sure that it's here?" complained Kimiko.

"I'm positive!" answered Dojo hesitantly. "I'm sure that I felt it come from here, but it feels so distant and so close at the same time..."

Raimundo let out a sigh. "So there's a possibility that we're no where near it?"

Suddenly, Omi broke out in a toothy grin, and pointed into the forest they had been circling.

"I saw the light shine off of something down there! It has to be the Fox of Trickery!" he shouted in excitement.

Gracefully, Dojo glided down into the forest, landing silently on the undergrowth. As he landed though, they heard a girlish cry, followed by a loud thud.

It was Jack, screaming and swatting at his hair wildly.

"Get it off! Get them away! AAGGHH!" he cried.

Raimundo chuckled to himself. "It's probably a bug..." he joked to Clay, nudging his arm.

"Hey! Who are you calling bugs?" demanded an unknown voice. A small fairy-like creature lunged itself at Rai, stopping just an inch away from his face. "We are NOT bugs!" it huffed, it's wings beating furiously. It was no bigger than the size of his palm.

"Well you _do_ look like a butterfly...kinda." recoiled Raimundo.

The creature gasped in anger. "I'm NOT a BUTTERFLY! I'm Raynne the faerie, and I will _not _be confused with a butterfly!" she retorted, shaking a fist threateningly.

"Pretty tough for a little guy." Mocked Rai. The faerie scowled and responded by kicking the cocky boy on the end of his nose. He jerked away instantly, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Woah there partner, no need to get you saddle in a bunch! Raimundo's always a pain in the rear." intervened Clay.

"Who are they Raynne?" asked another unknown voice suddenly. The group looked over to see a second faerie, and an exhausted Jack laying on the ground behind him.

"I don't know Sunn, why would I?"

"Well then, why are they here?"

Abruptly, and without thought, Omi declared, "We're here to find the Fox of Trickery from this forest. I saw it around here." Everyone was silent. The had all forgotten about what they were doing.

"Our Shine Fox? You can't just take it! It's ours!" yelled Raynne, her small body radiating anger, as the group regained all their senses. The Shen-Gong-Wu could be seen clearly a few yards away, sitting on a tree stump.

Immediately, the sound of running feet could be heard. The twigs and undergrowth snapped and crumpled under their weight. The three Xiaolin boys ran for Jack, while Kimiko charged straight for the Shen-Gong-Wu. Omi leapt for Jack's midsection, who was brought down easily, but go back up just as fast. Sunn and Raynne waited ahead, pulling back a thick tree branch, and releasing it in time for both Rai and Clay to be taken out by its unexpected sweep. Kimiko smiled as she grew closer to the Wu, and made a final dive. She was about to celebrate when she noticed that it was glowing. Looking up, she could see Jack clutching the other end, and immediately he spoke up.

"Kimiko! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Eye of Dashi against your Star Hanabi. The game is Truth and Lies. Questions must be answered truthfully, or you lose! Also, you have to make it to the Fox of Trickery without falling."

"I accept you challenge, Jack." Answered Kimiko.

Simultaneously they shouted, "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The ground below them began to tremble terribly. There was a series of bright flashes, and then the trees surrounding them began to shoot upwards endlessly, extending into the clouds. Around their feet, a circle of earth cracked and split. It gave a forceful jerk, then they too followed the trees. Both were forced to stay low, in order to reduce the strain and to keep them from falling.

Jack screamed, "Nose bleeeed!", and if by command, the trees and earth pedestals came to a sudden stop, and booth 'popped' into the air, then landed on their feet, Kimiko gracefully, Jack clumsily. Though the trees were thick, the branches were thin and weaved in and around each other, forming almost a net-like structure. Several branches though were thicker, and straighter than the rest, the path they decided that they would take.

"Gong-yi-tan-pi!" they shouted.

Slowly, they both inched their way forward. _Time to have some fun..._ thought Kimiko.

"So, Jack, do you sleep with stuffed animals?" she chuckled.

For a second, Jack flinched. "He keeps me warm at night, and he makes a good pillow, okay?"

This made Kimiko laugh. "A night light too?"

Again, Jack flinched. "It's too dark in my lair!"

Kimiko almost fell she was laughing so hard.

"What about you? You must sleep with one too!"

"A night light? No. Unless you count a computer screen. As for a stuffed animal, yes."

"HA!" laughed Jack triumphantly.

"It was a gift from my father, and it sits beside my pillow, nothing like you." Kimiko responded. Jack felt stung.

"Well then, who's your biggest crush? Who do you _looove_?" asked Jack, desperate to embarrass her as she had done to him.

"Men are beneath me. I've yet to find one that I would be willing to 'love'." She responded coolly. "What about you?"

He now began to sweat, and his hands began to shake nervously. He wished that he had never brought it up. He tried to talk, but his words caught his tongue, and he found himself mumbling silently.

"Well Jack? Who is it? Or are you going to give up?"

"I'm not going to give up! I just...I...I-I..." The words were too hard to get out, and he continued his gibberish ramble. He mustered all of his strength, and just spat it out.

"SH-SHAYE!"

Kimiko stopped moving completely, eyes wide. "Shaye...? Bu-but why?" She couldn't tell if she was hurt that someone cared for Shaye more than her, or if she was just plain jealous. Jack's pace slowed as he caught up to her, he was now depressed, remembering that horrific scream. "She was the only one who would listen to me...All of you treat me as though I'm not human! As though because I'm different, I have different feelings and different needs...I know that we're on different sides of the playing field, but, the things that you guys do seem unnecessary, and honestly, a lot of it are really _ass_ things to do. There, are you happy?"

Kim was at a loss of words. "Jack, I..." Her feet had begun to shimmy towards the finish line again, when her foot caught a stump of a branch. She fell sideways, shaken back into her senses. Luckily for her though, she landed on

her 'trail'. Quickly, she regained her posture, and looked ahead at Jack who was nearly at the Shen-Gong-Wu! She gasped.

She began to run, even though it was hard, and the narrowing branch didn't make it any easier. Jack caught her out of the corner of his eye, and quickly yelled, "Eye of Dashi!", sending out a lightning wave at Kimiko. Easily, she jumped over it, ran a few more steps, then leapt again, grabbing the Shen-Gong-Wu as she landed. She looked back to Jack sadly. She felt bad, and Jack could see this. He cursed in his head about his loss, and the setting flashed back to normal.

The Xiaolin Dragons cheered when they saw that Kim had won.

"We couldn't see a thing that was happening, how'd you do?"

"I did alright." she answered flatly.

"What about Jack? Didja find out anything new about him?" question Raimundo interrogatively.

"N-no. Just the same old things that we already knew." She felt guilty. She never thought about how they all treated him.

"How could you lose?" screamed Wuya irritably.

"It didn't seem all tha interesting anyways. Why do you care about it so much?"

"Why don't _you_ care about it _enough?_"

Jack pressed a button on his watch, and a jet lowered down to the ground in front of him. "Let it go already!" hollered Jack, on his last nerve. "Why is it THAT important?"

Wuya sighed. "I've come up with an idea, and that Shen-Gong-Wu is a crucial part of it. And don't bother asking what it is, because I won't tell you yet, if I ever do."

"O..kay..." said Jack, confused.

"Just do what I tell you, and don't ask any questions." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." With that, they boarded the jet, and were gone in seconds.

IIIII Faeries IIIII

"They took our Shine Fox..." pouted Raynne.

"Hnmpf. They think that because they're bigger they can do whatever they want? Next time I see 'em, I'll show them! They'll wish they never stole from us!" declared Sunn.

* * *

Lawl, dramatic relief, lawl. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, along with questions, and anything else you'd like to say or perhaps something you'd like to see, either in the future, or as a picture.


	4. Truth and Understanding

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**Review kplztnx. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_"Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII change settings, XXXXX Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 4: Truth and Understanding**

**Kim's POV/Kim's Room**

_Why do I feel so bad about this? I mean, doesn't it make sense that he liked her? I suppose, but, then why? Because the rest of us are assholes to him? That doesn't make sense...Can you really love someone because of THAT?_ Kimiko turned over in her covers.

_Ugh...and even after all that he said, he still lost...I didn't deserve to win...The amount of strength and courage he showed...I can't believe I ever thought bad about him. He IS human, just like he said, and I've been horrible to him. We've ALL been horrible...How does he stand it?_ Kim sighed and sat up. _I have to do something about this..._

IIIII Jack's POV/Jack's Room IIIII

I sat at my desk, with only the small desk lamp to light the darkness of my room. I rested my forehead on the ledge of the surface, eyes looking to the floor, arms hanging limp at my sides. I blinked and a single tear fell from them. They quickly watered again, awaiting the next blink to relieve them. I sighed heavily, and jerked myself upright. I stood and walked to my window. Slowly, I opened it, and leaned out of it, elbows on the ledge, hands holding up my head. I blew a stray piece of hair from my face.

I sighed again. _The moon is full...and the sky is clear. It's so beautiful...just the way you liked your nights. Ugh, I wish this pain would go away...She's gone Jack, gone! Stop thinking about her! It's not like anything could have come of your love. You were too different from her...And this might be true, but I just can't admit that to myself. I just can't let her go..._ I let my head slid out of my hands, then I reached to close the window when I heard my phone go off. _Who the...It's like, 3 am!_ I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Unknown Name, Unknown Number...I answered it anyways.

"H-hello?" I studdered.

"Jakc?" asked a female voice.

"Er, yes. Who are-"

"Jack, it's Kimiko..."

"K-Kim...? How'd you...? What are you...?" I continued studdering.

"It's about today...I feel really bad...I...Do you think you could meet with me...?" Her voice was small and unsure, completely unlike her normally.

"I don't...How do I know you're not planning something? It's 3 am, I'm not sure I should trust you."

"NO! P-please Jack...I promise that nothing is going to happen. I swear, on my life, I would never think about it..."

"I..." I sighed. "Wh-where then?" I questioned.

"At the lake, in the forest around the Temple. I promise nothing's going to happen. Meet me there in an hour, o-okay?"

"If you're lying, I swear..."

"I promise!"

"Alright. An hour. You better be there or I'm leaving."

"Thank you Jack...See you..." With that, she hung up.

_Why would she want to see ME?_ I looked around my room. _Might as well get going..._

IIIII The Lake IIIII

"I knew it. 4:15 and she's not here." I turned back to my jet when I heard rustling. I swung back around to see Kimiko emerge from the bushes, with the Fox of Trickery in her hands!"

"I...Wh-why do you have that? I knew you were planning something!" my voice squeaked.

"No! Jack! I brought it for you!" she interrupted.

"F-for me? Why would you do that" I sneered.

"I thought about what you said to me today. It's true, we do treat you bad...Very badly...So I wanted to make it up to you, and I thought that I could give _this_ to you..."

Slowly and cautiously, she approached me, arms, and Shen-Gong-Wu held out.

"Wait...Put it down on he ground, in front of you. I just want to be sure." She obeyed me, and did so instantly and without question. "Now step back from it..." As she moved away, I moved towards it, my eyes always on hers. I bent down to grab it, eyes still watching her. There were no tricks. It appeared she meant to keep her word. In the silence, she spoke suddenly, startling me slightly.

"Why Jack?" she asked simply.

I was confused. "Why what?"

"What made you care about Shaye so much?"

I froze.

I knew that wasn't all she wanted.

"I...why do you care about it?"

"It's just, you two seem so different. Was there actually something there, or was it just that...opposites attract...?" She paused. "I'm sorry...you don't have to answer that. I was just curious..." Her head swung down, and she stared at the ground. There was a long silence. Finally, I took a few steps towards her, and sat down, facing the lake. She looked up immediately, hesitated, then she too came and sat beside me.

"You probably didn't know this, but almost every night for about three months, I snuck over here during the night. I said that it was to steal your Shen-Gong-Wu, but really, I just wanted to see _her_. It eventually became a routine where she would meet me at night, at this spot, just to talk. We talked about all sorts of things, anything you could probably think of. By the end of it, I think I knew her better than she knew herself! Slowly, I felt my feelings for her build up, until I thought for sure that I as going to tell her. But the night that I finally admitted that I was going to say something, she didn't show up. And she continued not showing up. I would sit here _all_ night, _every_ night, but still, she wouldn't come. So I decided that I would actually go to the Temple, and see what she was doing. I snuck up to her window and called for her. She just, lowered her head and sighed. Without looking at me she said, 'Jack, I'm sorry, but I can't keep doing this. We're on different sides, and if I were to be caught with you, I don't know what would happen. So I don't want to meet with you anymore...Just...go home...' I tried to talk to her, but when she turned around, the glare that she gave me, it was...harsh and cold. Yet even after that let down, I still had emotions for her. Even till now...and I just can't get rid of them..." My tears began to well up.

Kimiko sat still, seeming to think. Deep inside me, I felt I had said too much. After what seemed like ages, she spoke.

"Jack, I...I believe that there _was_ something between you two."

"There couldn't possibly have been. You didn't see how she acted! It was-"

"No. Jack, I remember."

XXXXX Kim's Flashback XXXXX

I had just finished brushing my teeth, and I was ready to go to bed. I walked down the hall, heading to my room at the very end. I peeked into everyone's room as I went.

"Goodnight Rai. Goodnight Clay. Goodnight Omi." I continued walking. There was a slightly bigger gap between the boys and girls rooms. I peeked into Shaye's room. She was sitting on her bed, seemingly thinking. "Goodnight Shaye." I smiled. She looked up quickly.

"K-Kim...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Shaye?" I asked back.

"Can you come in for a bit? I-I need help..."

"Of course I can. What is it?" With my attention caught, I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"I...Wha-what do you know about...about love...?"

I smiled widely. "Oh Shaye! Who is he? You have to tell me! This is so great!" I cheered, her face going red, chuckling a little.

"I-I can't tell you..."

"What? Why not? Shaye, you can tell me anything."

"I know I can Kim, just not this time."

"Well then, what's wrong?"

"It's well...I don't know if I should like him. Somehow, it feels wrong. And I'm sure bad things would happen if anyone were to find out about us..."

"Wait, is there a chance that you're in danger...?"

She nodded slowly.

"Kim, I don't know what to do! I love him! I want to be with him! But it just can't be..."

In all seriousness, I looked her stern in the eyes. "Shaye, if your life is in danger, I'm not sure you should stay together. No one, and nothing is worth giving your life for. Maybe one day though, the danger will be gone, and then you could be together..."

Her eyes began to water.

"Shaye..." I looked at her once more before I pulled her into my arms, holding her close to my body. It took her a second, but she too clung tightly to me, and let all of her emotions run free.

"It's alright, I'll always be here for you..."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"Remember what? You couldn't possibly have been there. One of us would have noticed."

"No, there was a night about two months ago when Shaye came to me. She sat me down to talk and told me about how she loved someone, but wouldn't reveal his name. She told me too about how she would be in great danger if anyone were to find out about her and the other being together. All of it fits, Jack. You can fill all of those spots she left out, and still make sense with what she said."

Jack sunk deeply into thought. "But then, why would she do that to me?"

"Jack, she probably did it to keep both of you safe. I mean, you've seen the extent that she would go through to keep something safe...She loved _you_ Jack. And I'm sure she did right to the end."

He sat still for a moment, tears spilling over his eyes, then stood up quickly. He turned to his jet, and with back facing me he said, "All of this stays between us. I promise I won't tell a soul, and you'd better do the same."

"I promise Jack."

Without another word, he boarded his jet, and left with the Fox of Trickery, and a head spinning in thought.

* * *

**Did you notice all the things Kim said? It seems that even with what she said, Shaye still went and gave her life. Same as always, review to make comments, suggestions, or requests.**


	5. Into Action

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**ORLY?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Same old, same old.**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII change setting, XXXXX Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 5: Into Action**

**Jack's Lair/Wuya's POV**

"That boy's been gone all night! He'd better be doing something productive!" Just as I finished, I heard a series of beeps, then the large front door release its locks, and open.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Jack! Where have you been? You have too much to do to be sneaking around at this hour!" I announced.

"Shut up Wuya, I'm not in the mood." he said bluntly, turning and heading to his room. A glint of light came from his hand. I gasped loudly.

"JACK! The Fox of Trickery! How did you get it?"

"I was at the Xiaolin Temple. I broke into their vault and grabbed it."

"Well then, why do you only have _one_?"

"People were coming, I had to get out. This was all I could get." He set the Shen-Gong-Wu on the table beside him and left without another word.

_Oh, good work Jack, very well done. With the Fox of Trickery and Lantern of Life that Shaye so valiantly gave her life for, my plan can finally be put into action! First thing tomorrow, Jack and I are going to give and old "friend" a little visit..._

I left the room, silently laughing. Everything I needed was now in my hands...

* * *

**NOWAI! Shortest chapter in the history of fanfiction. Think you know where I'm going with this, send me a review! Any suggestions for further events, send me a review! Any tips on my writing, send me a review! Any art requests, send me a review or a note on my DeviantART account, also northstar2x!**


	6. Lunch Time

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**Didn't expect people to actually read this. I feel important now.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: You should know it by now. I think it's obvious.**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII change settings, XXXXXFlashback

* * *

**Lunch Time**

**Jack's Lair/Jack's POV**

"Oooh...I'm so hungry..." I grumbled, rubbing my stomach as it growled. "Have to...eat something..." I stood up slowly, then, dragging my feet, pulled myself to the kitchen.

_What should I eat..?_ I thought, tapping my bottom lip._ I ate the rest of that pizza last night, and I'm all of tuna...Ha, a chicken sandwich!_ I walked over to the breadbox and looked inside. I was all out of bread too. _Damn. Now what?_ I opened the fridge. _Nothing_. I opened the cupboards. _Kraft Dinner! Good, but there's nothing to go with it. Ah well, Kraft Dinner it is._ I grabbed a box at random, then walked over to the sink, grabbing a pot along the way. I filled it with water, then left it on the stove to boil. Before I knew it, I had finished making my meal, and sat down at the table to eat.

_Oh such delicious powdered cheese..._ I drooled, scooping it ravenously into my mouth.

"Jack!" Wuya called. _Ugh..._

"Whugth?" I tried to answer, but my mouth was too full. I chewed quickly, then swallowed hard. "What?"

Immediately, she was in the room.

"You, and I, need to go, on a little trip." I raised my eyebrow in question as I continued to demolish my food. "Well, remember my plan?" I nodded slowly. "It's time to put it into action."

"You know, you still haven't told me what it was yet." I stated.

"You know, I told you not to ask." she responded sarcastically. "But you need to pack up our stuff."

"What? What kind of plan is this? Am I moving? 'Cause I'm not doing that!"

"No, it's more of a trip."

"Like a vacation?"

"Not quite..."

"I'm not sure I want to do this. Can't you get Chase to do it?"

"NO!" she shrieked suddenly. "No. I can't." This got my attention. _Why can't she bring Chase? Can it really be that important?_

"Does Chase even know about it?"

"No, he doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way! So don't be running your mouth off to him!"

"Whatever." I said, trying to get her to go away so I could finish my Kraft Dinner in peace. Luckily, she did.

Finishing, I sat back and held my stomach, happy with my fullness. Slowly, I waddled to the sink and rinsed my dish, then moved to my room to relax on my bed. It felt so good to lay down. I rolled to my side to see my stuffed animal, Romrom. It was a beige puppy, with a white patch on it's nose. The softest thing that is known to man! I cuddled with it affectionately, rubbing my cheek with its. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, remembering how it came into my possession.

XXXXX Jack's Flashback XXXXX

She held it tight to her body as we talked.

"What did you name him?" I asked.

"It's a her actually, but it' name is Romrom." she responded softly.

"Heh, how'd you come up with that name?"

"I don't know really. Heh heh...It just seemed to suit her somehow, you know?"

"Yeah, it does suit her."

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"I, eh, sure?" Chuckling, she passed her to me. I remember how soft it was, I swear I could have fallen asleep right there and then!

"Wow! It's so soft!"

"I know right? I just couldn't leave the store without it, it was instant love." She smiled.

I smiled too, and sighed softly. "I love the way you smile..." I said coolly. Quickly, she bit her bottom lip, trying to hide it, looking down as she blushed.

Slowly, I brought myself closer to her, and she looked up shyly. The moonlight shined brilliantly off of her eyes, and her skin was glowing softly. She was so beautiful, it was almost otherworldly. Inching ever closer, she too did the same. We leaned in, and I stroke her cheek with my hand. We were both blushing brightly. Our faces were so close, I could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Our eyes closed slowly, as we continued to lean in.

"Shaye! Shaye, are you out there?" We heard someone call from the distance. We jerked away suddenly, as more voices followed, all calling for Shaye.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "I've got to go! I'm so sorry Jack!" She flew to her feet, and before I knew it, she was gone. I sat alone and confused, with Romrom still in my arms. I remember that that was the last night we spent together...

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Softly, my eyes closed shut and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, holding Romrom tightly.

IIIII A few hours later IIIII

"Jack! What are you doing?" I was rudely awaken by Wuya. "You're supposed to be packing up!"

I grumbled in disapproval, and rolled away. "Get up you lazy boy! We have a long way to go!"

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be allowed to go back to sleep, and sat up groggily. "What? To where? What am I packing?"

"You can't bring any vehicles, there would be no way to drive through or land in where we're going. You'll need bug repellent for two, changes of clothes, and lots of food and water. Maybe even something to cook with."

"What the hell! Where are we going?"

"Deep into an ancient forest. Oh, and bring an extra pair of clothes for someone else."

"Who? You said you couldn't tell Chase what was happening, we can't trust anyone else, and no one would wear my clothes anyways."

"Just do it!"

I flinched in self-defence. "What. The. Hell. I hate you so much sometimes."

"Oh, trust me dear boy, you'll enjoy our company."

"How long will it be?"

"Depends on how fast you move. Maybe four days? Yes, that seems right."

"With all the bugs and crap? Ugh!" I stormed out of my bed and headed for the closet. Grabbign a large backpack, I began to grab random articles of clothing and stuff them neatly inside. I packed my personal things, and grabbed a small first-aid kit. You have to be prepared you know. Next, to the kitchen. I called for a few of my robots. One cleverly called Cooler Bot, was filled with anything that I thought I could want or need. I hooked several pots and pans on it and in another compartment, I stored bowls, utensils, and anything I would need to cook with. In another robot, I backed two barriers, specifically designed to keep insect _out_, a small tent, the first-aid kit, and a few tools I would need if any of the robots broke down. Lastly, the third robot would carry my cloths and all that I packed earlier. Me, Wuya, my three robots, and our unknown guest in an insect filled forest for four nights.

Yay.

"You're done?" asked Wuya in the doorway.

"Yes. I am. I really don't want to go, but yes."

"Great, because there's something else you need to bring." She smiled innocently, floating up to me.

"Mhm. Isn't there always?" I sighed. "What is it?"

"Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Ha ha. This just keep getting more interesting doesn't it?" I rolled my eyes and headed to my Shen-Gong-Wu vault. After a series of robberies from people such as Katnappe, I upgraded my defence systems. There hasn't been a robbery since! Oh, I'm amazing. Opening a series of locks, Wuya began to give orders again.

"You only need two of them." she said.

"Oh? And they are?" I asked bitterly.

"The Fox of Trickery, and the Lantern of Life."

"You really are insane, you know this right?"

"Oooh, you have no idea dear Jackie." she responded as I grabbed the requested Shen-Gong-Wu. I closed the vault, locked it back up, then headed back to the closet for another bag. I placed the Wu inside, set it by the other bags, and sat down on the couch. I sighed.

"If you don't mind now Wuya, my shows are on."

"We're leaving earlier I hope you know."

"You know, I just kinda figured you might say that."

"I'm just warning you. It'll be your own fault if our trip takes longer because you're tired!"

"Yep." I responded plainly, turning on the television.

* * *

**Four day trips with unwanted people ftw.**


	7. And the Journey Begins

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**It's my birthday soooooon! –confetti-**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIIIchange setting, XXXXXFlashback

* * *

**And the Journey Begins **

**Jack's POV/Flying to Forest**

"Will you tell me yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"What about in a minute from now?"

"No."

"What if I asked you nicely?"

"No."

"What if I turned you back into your human form?"

"No. And you wouldn't anyways."

"Come on, Wuya. It's only fair that you tell the person who's actually going to be doing everything what exactly he's going to be doing."

"No. You'll find out soon enough."

I sat back in my chair, turning my attention back to where I was going, but it wasn't long before I turned back.

"Well, then, how much longer until we land?"

"We are very close now, my boy. By the way, you should be ready to continue shortly after we land."

"By the way, you should be ready to continue shortly after we land!" I mocked, in a ghoulish tone. "That's what you told me at 4:23 this morning! I need a break. I need to sleep... I need to quit listening to you!"

"But isn't it funny how you continue to listen, even with all that you complain about? Now, why is that?" she asked rhetorically. I glared in her direction before I turned away in a huff.

We sat quietly for roughly another 10 minutes before she spoke again.

"You'll be landing just over there." she directed, pointing to a small clearing in the dense forest. I did as she said, lowering myself out from the sky carefully. Even in this spot, there were still many plants, and I could hear them snap and split below the weight of my aircraft.

I stood up and stretched, turning off the ignition as I did. There was a series of cracks throughout my body, as it was finally allowed to be free and moving again. I yawned, and continued to stretch.

"Are you done yet?" asked Wuya, with a frustrated tone hiding in the depths of her voice. "You'll want to get going soon if you want to make it to a suitable place to rest tonight."

"Why with the hurrying Wuya? It's not even noon yet, and we've been flying for forever. I've listened to you so far, can't I have a short break? Even just 15 minutes?"

She let out a long, irritated sigh. "If you must..." she finally let out.

"Ahh...Yes." Smiling, I went to my Refrigerator Bot, and took out an apple. I cut it up into 8 neat slices. It's like surgery for me, they have to be perfectly symmetrical. Each and every one of them. After this, I got out the peanut butter, and scooped the apple slices straight into the jar. Biting into it was heavenly. The combination of sweetness, juiciness, and crispiness was enough for me, but that extra bit of flavour and texture from the peanut butter? _Ahhh...I could eat this all day._ I licked my fingers clean as I finished, and Wuya looked back at me.

"Ready to go now?" she sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I suppose...Jack Bot, get my bug shield out of Storage Bot." It jumped to attention, and carried out my orders immediately. "Robots, check. Comfortable footwear, check. Food and supplies, check." I pressed a button on my bug shield, which looked just like one of those GPS anklets that they put on criminals, and a nearly transparent bubble appeared around me. "Bug shield, check." I opened the door, and walked down the ramp leading to the forest floor. I closed it as I stepped off with a simple press of a button. "Aircraft cloaking and anti-theft system..." I pressed another button on my watch, and it disappeared before my eyes. "Check." I turned to my robots, and then to Wuya. "Ghostly witch thing, check...Well, which way do we go from here?" I asked, looking around at the trees.

Without hesitation, she began to float away. "This way." she called. Looking back at my robots, I motioned for them to follow with just a tilt of the head. And so the long hike begins.

IIIII Mid-Afternoon IIIII

"This is dumb. Why did I come here?" I complained, trying not to trip on the thick undergrowth.

"Be glad that you brought that shield of yours!" Wuya snapped, tired of hearing my complaining. "These bugs probably would have carried you off by now without it. And be glad you have those robots to carry all of your stuff too!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know." I responded, waving her off. "Do we get any breaks soon?"

"I'm only going to let you take one break, so you better use it wisely. And you don't get to stop until it's dark, otherwise you'll take too long."

"Ugh. No, I need that break right now." I sighed, falling over into the grass. I lay on my back, staring up into the forest roof. I watched as the braches and leaves swayed in the light breeze. It was so peaceful and enchanting, I nearly drifted off to sleep, if it weren't for Wuya yelling and hollering.

"Jack, while you take a break, I'm going to go and see what's ahead of us. I only hope that you're ready when I get back."

"How long do I have?"

"I don't know. Just don't get too comfortable." With no more words, she flew away into the distance where I could no longer see her.

"She's gone. Finally." I rolled my eyes, then continued staring at the trees above. Without a word, I got up and began making myself supper. Chicken and rice with a mushroom sauce. _Oh, I can't wait._ I thought, rubbing my hands together in anticipation.

IIIII After Dinner IIIII

I lay down in the grass, rubbing my stomach, satisfied with my meal, when Wuya arrived.

"I'm surprised Jack, you're not moving as slow as I thought you were." She admitted.

"I told you that you were rushing. Always yelling for me to go faster, when already my legs were going to give out beneath me. Any faster, I'm sure I would have broken the world record for fast walking."

"You laugh about it now, Jack, but I'm sure that you will be completely drained after all of this."

"You know, I agree with you. I have always felt that you drain the life out of me, just by being there."

Wuya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Come now boy, we have to continue on. It'll be dark in a few hours and you need a spot to set up camp."

* * *

**Jack gave one last stretch before he got up and thus continued their journey.**

**Overdue? I think so.**


	8. End of the Road

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been having serious computer problems. Should be okay now, but I still have to fight for a turn on it ;_;**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII=change setting/time, XXXXX=flashback

* * *

**Chapter 8: End of the Road**

**Jack's POV/2****nd**** Day**

_So much walking. Endlessly walking. How long has it been? An eternity, I'm sure. Wuya DID say that this would take two days, and it IS the afternoon, so there shouldn't be too much more. Who would have thought that two days could be so long? Hey! Is that a beard growing in? Sweeeeeet..._

Suddenly, Wuya stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. "Is it my beard?"

She raised an eyebrow. "We're changing our path. From here, we take the stairs."

"We take what? Stairs here? I don't understand."

"Over here Jack." She pointed down between us. I blinked, then looked back at her, even more confused. She sighed irritably. "Clear away all of the leaves and such."

I bent down, and started to shove the leaves, and as soon as I did, I could see stone underneath. Pausing only for a second t take in the sight, I continued faster than before. More and more stone was revealed. I stood to get a better look.

"I still don't understand. These stones have writing on them, but I don't see any stairs...What do the words say?"

"May the guiding light show you through the darkness, and quick feet bring you safely to your destination."

"...Sooo...now what?"

"Press your ands against the rock, and don't move."

As I did, Wuya whispered something short in another language, and a soft green glow appeared, tracing my hands. I watched wide-eyed as the glow began to pulse. There was a loud thud, before the stone below my hands lowered into the ground. On my knees, I watched as the downward tunnel formed.

"Ar-are we going in there?" I studdered, hoping for the life of me that Wuya would not say yes. Cruelly, my wish came true. There was no "Yes.", but instead, she floated into the darkness, waiting for me to follow. I gulped before I stood. Slowly, I stepped down the stairs, meeting with the ghostly figure. Before I could say anything, an extensive series of torches lit themselves, one by one, each seemingly adding to the already lengthy passageway. I could not see the end. This was going to be the longest and most frightening flight of stairs that I will ever travel on.

Without order, I began to walk, hoping that whatever was at the end would be worth it

IIIII IIIII IIIII

_My legs. Feel like. Rubber. I didn't know it was so hard to climb down stairs. But on the bright side, by the time I get back home, I'll be busting with muscles! Ladies'll be lining up at my door._

I continued down the stairs mindlessly, daydreaming of my return, a wide smile stretched across my face.

_Wait a minute...Is that outside light?_

My heart quickened.

"Wuya! Is that the end?"

"It might be." She answered sarcastically.

"Ah! YES! Finally, fresh air!"

My steps grew faster and faster. The light was growing. It wasn't too bright, but it was a light none the less. This placed smelt like old. I really needed some fresh air.

As I got closer, I could see that there was a very tall and jagged wall of rock on the other side of a large, barren clearing. Even as I reached the end of the stairs, I continued to run into the clearing. As I looked up, I slowed to a stop. It looked as though I was standing at the bottom of a deep gash in the earth.

"Whooooaaaa..." I stood, jaw dropped. "Jack Bot, gimme the camera." I had been taking various pictures along our trip, such as the fish I caught in the river, various wildlife, and myself posing on rocks or by trees. In one of them, I think I caught a glimpse of Big Foot! But you have to document the moment, you know? I snapped pictures as Wuya examined our current surroundings.

"Stop dawdling Jack. Come now, get moving."

IIIII IIIII IIIII

The sun was setting. The sky above was a fierce magenta, its colour seemingly burning all that it touched. Everything seemed to blend together now. All that I could see was rocks, rocks, and more rocks. Wait. No, there's something up ahead.

"Jack, I need you to get out the Lantern of Life and the Fox of Trickery."

I nodded to one of my Jack Bots, signalling to do as she said.

"What is that?" I asked. There was no response. She just stared ahead intensely. I felt my heart race, unsure with what was about to happen. The dark mass got clearer and clearer as we neared. My heart raced faster and faster. My steps grew slower and slower. My stomach began to turn.

It was a body. A lifeless body. There was blood everywhere, and the body was torn brutally, with deep gashes and exposed bones. Still, we got closer and closer. I could see Wuya look back and forth between me ad the body. The only thing bringing me closer was a sick curiosity to see it's face. As i got close enough to identify the body, I wished that I had just stayed home.

My stomach jumped, and I was instantly and violently sick, before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Oh dear. Hopefully for you, I update soon, eh? Send me a review if you have anything to say, request, or suggest, or just leave me a good ol' comment. They're always welcome, and very appreciated! Also, don't forget to look at my gallery here or at DeviantART. I like to draw scenes of this story =]**


	9. Resurrection

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**Sorry I kept you all waiting!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII=change setting/time, XXXXX=Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 9: Resurrection**

**Jack's POV**

Shaye. It was Shaye. The broken, bloody mess was Shaye.

I awoke not long after losing consciousness. My stomach was doing summersaults. My head was spinning. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my mouth. This image will scar me for as long as I live. I won't ever be able to close my eyes again. *

I was quick to fall to my knees. Tears streamed heavily from my eyes. My body shook violently as dry heaves racked my body.

"WUYA! You're SICK!"

"Jack, we're here to bring her _back_! You can have her back! She'll be alive, and thankful of you for saving her. You'll be her hero!"

There was a prolonged silence. And then I thought about it.

"The Fox of Trickery...Why did you bring that if you only planned to save her? And why would _you_ want to save her? There's no WAY that you would do something like that! You're planning something Wuya, and I'm not about to let you touch her!"

"Imagine this Jack. We use the Lantern of Life, and Shaye is brought back from the dead. Then, using the Fox of Trickery, we explain that the Xiaolin Warriors have betrayed her, that ALL of this was planned by them because they were jealous of her. Thinking that she has nowhere to go, or anyone to trust, we explain how you walked for two days straight just to save her. You'll be the only one that she can trust, _and_ she'll think of you as her personal hero. She can join you in your conquest for world domination, and as long as the Xiaolin Warriors never learn about this, she will _always_ be with you."

I couldn't believe that I was listening to her. I just felt like I could trust what she was telling me. It all seemed to make sense. It all seemed to give me comfort. It all seemed so alluring.

"How do I know that you aren't planning something else?" I questioned.

"Shaye is a very strong person, and you know this. We've both seen her strength, her power, and her commitment. Imagine if she was on_ our_ side! We would be unbeatable!"

I stopped and thought. My eyes strayed back over to the lifeless Shaye. Quickly, I squeezed them shut. I then came to a realization.

"But wait, can't you see the condition that she's in? If we revived her like this..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Jack, Jack, the Lantern will heal her. You need not worry about that. Her wounds will be closed, her bones reconstructed, her body mended.

I thought it over.

_Bring Shaye back, and have her all to myself? It sounds really selfish, but at the same time, it sounds so brilliant. If the Xiaolin Warriors never found out about her being revived, then they can never persuade her that I was lying, or to come back to them..._

_I think I'll do it._

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Simply just use the Lantern of Life on her, and stand back."

I paused.

Nodding, I took the Lantern of Life out of my backpack, and stood, cringing as I looked at the body. With a gulp, I proceeded.

"Lantern of Life!" I called.

The lantern began to glow softly. A ball of light formed in its center, its pale blue light shining through the darkness of the canyon. Within the sphere, smaller light formed, all different colours. Like magic, the smaller lights grew wings, the shapes of butterflies taking form. Softly, they fluttered out, and towards Shaye's body. Seemingly very delicately, they landed, but as they touched her, their soft light leaked into her skin, the butterflies melting into her body. Soon, her body was glowing, the light of the butterflies thoroughly absorbed. As the last butterfly disappeared, the sphere of light in the lantern grew brighter. It seemed to be breathing, the light growing and receding, breathing in and out. Suddenly though, the light disappeared.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked hesitantly.

"Be patient, boy."

I looked back at Shaye. The light around her body was fading. As the light removed itself from her, her skin appeared rejuvenated. Her body was healed. I stood, waiting for a sign of life. My heart beat furiously in my chest. I looked to Wuya, seeking an answer to what was happening, but she only responded by tilting her head towards the still lifeless body. I returned my gaze to Shaye, and continued to wait.

Her fingers.

One of them moved.

It didn't take long before they all began to move and make a fist. Silently, Wuya called upon the Fox of Trickery, ready to begin our speech when she awoke. Her face contorted, as if in pain, and her body began to tremble. I was shocked, but just before I moved to help, she gasped, and her eyes jolted open. Surprised, I jumped back.

"Sh-Shaye!"

Her eyes immediately flew to me.

"Wh-what happened? I was falling!"

"You're okay now, I promise."

"B-but what happened?"

I looked to Wuya, and without words, asked if I should tell her what we had planned. She simply nodded.

_I hope this works..._

"You want to know the whole story, or just the main points?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The whole thing...Starting from where I fell."

I took a deep breath, and exhaled heavily.

"You were on the edge of the Canyon, when you threw the Lantern of Life back at all of us. But by throwing it, you lost your balance, and fell down into the Canyon. You screamed as you fell, and God help me if I ever forget the sound... But as you fell, the Canyon unleashed its powers on you, and there was a great flash of colourful light, before your screaming stopped suddenly. I assume, that that was the time that you died."

"DIED? What? I'm not dead! What are-"

"You aren't _anymore_."

"But how could..."Her voice trailed off as she noticed the Lantern of Life in my hands. "How did you get that? Omi was supposed to have it!" she pointed out.

"When you threw it, Shaye, everyone was too bust watching you to bother catching it. One of my Jack Bots retrieved it."

"Why didn't they take it back from you later? They _are_ stronger then you, and we all know that it wouldn't be that hard to take it."

"You mean so that they could come and save you themselves?

"Exactly."

I looked to Wuya again, and like last time, she responded with a nod.

"Egh...Shaye, they wouldn't have came for you, even if they had the Lantern." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're lying." She stated, frustration written on her face.

"It's the truth. They planned for the whole thing to happen. You made them jealous. You're such a good, and strong person, it made all of them look bad."

"No, you're lying."

"You saw how Clay kicked the Lantern towards the Canyon! They meant for you to fall."

"N-no, y-you're still lying..." she stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I don't want it to hurt you, but I had to tell you."

"Why did you bring me back?"

"Heh, what's a world without you?" I asked innocently.

She lowered her head, but she quickly looked back at me angrily, squirming to cover herself.

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

Our faces immediately lit up.

"I didn't even notice, I'm sorry!" I apologized, shutting my eyes tightly and turning away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I began fumbling through my backpack of clothes, throwing various articles of clothing every which way.

"Ah, I'm sorry, just pick something, I don't know!" I cried, throwing the backpack to her.

I heard her fumbling, and after a moment of silence, the sound of a zipper. Soon after, she spoke.

"It's okay now, you can look..."

I turned slowly, both of our faces still flushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I-"

"Just, stop mentioning it, please..."

I looked to see what she chose to wear. She was wearing ne of my plain, dark shirts, with a regular pair of jeans. Overtop she wore my jacket, which I haven't worn since day one, as it was really, _really_ hot wearing it. All of it was a size or two too big.

"I hate to break your lovely reunion, but we should start moving, if you plan on getting back by the end of the week." Interrupted Wuya.

"The end of the week? What?" asked Shaye, confused.

"Yeah...I kind of took me two days of walking to get here."

"Two days? _What_?" she asked again.

"To be honest, it'll probably take longer to get back, as Jack I'm sure, is exhausted, and I don't expect that you will feel too great either." added Wuya. "I suggest you both get used to it."

* * *

***From here, Wuya is using the Fox of Trickery on Jack. She first started using it just as Jack was waking up.**

**Ideas at this point are very welcome, please just send me an email (not a reply!) about what you were thinking and your pen name to my email found on my home page. Other than that, same old, same old.**


	10. Confessions

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**I'm pretty bad at this updating thing aren't I? I'm doing this for you BlackStar102! :O**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII=change setting/time, XXXXX=Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

**Shaye POV**

We found a place to rest for the night not too far from the stairs. By the time we got out of the tunnel, there was only a slit of sun left. Though I couldn't see much of the sky, it was a deep red, with flecks of purple scattered throughout the clouds. Its beauty continuously snatching my attention, I found myself often tripping on rocks, branches, and various other hard objects. _Oh how I wish I had a pair of shoes…_

Jack and I sat on a log, while his robots set up a camp. They set up two spots for sleeping, a small fire, and set down all of his luggage in a neat pile off to the side. As I watched them racing around doing our chores, Jack turned to me.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were…not living…a few hours ago…I just wanted to know if you felt okay." Hesitatively, he smiled.

"I suppose I feel alright for a zombie." I gave a small chuckle, and smiled back. "But, I could be better." I added.

"How so?"

"I don't know." I answered, shrugging my shoulders casually. "I just feel like, something's wrong. Like what I feel now will only get worse. Something has changed, but I don't know what it is."

Jack looked at me in confusion, his head tilted slightly to the side. "I…Can I…help?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so, but thank you anyways." We both smiled again, and sat in silence for a moment. The moment was interrupted however, by the rumbling of Jack's stomach. He quickly grabbed it, as if to muffle the sound with his hands, before he looked up, embarrassed.

"I should go make something to eat now." He stated, standing up and heading to the fire. "Do you have a problem with noodles?" he called back.

"Nope, noodles are fine with me."

As he turned to make our food, I got up off of the log, and began to wander, looking for anything that would catch my attention. I swept my hands through leaves, and pushed bushes apart. I stopped at every tree and examined them closely, looking for bugs, or anything strange. I continued to wander until I stopped at a small flower that was brightly coloured. Its center was a deep purple. Its petals started white in the center, then faded to pink, and then to red on the edges. I squatted down to get a better look. It was so beautiful. I gently played with its smooth leaves. Its petals felt like velvet.

"Jaaack!" I called without looking up. "Do you have a camera?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"There's something here that I want a picture of."

I heard him laugh. "Oh really?"

I turned quickly, giving him a sarcastic glare. He laughed again, before he commanded his Jack Bot to take the camera to me. I took a quick close-up photograph. Satisfied, I continued wandering. I travelled back to the camp, and I took a picture of Jack hovering over the pot of boiling noodles. The sudden flash made him jump. Giggling, I sat back down on the log. Jack soon walked over to me with a bowl in each hand.

"Your noodles, m'am." He said, passing a bowl to me, smiling.

"Thank you, sir." I replied, taking the bowl.

Sitting down beside me, he began to devour the noodles without mercy. Myself, not being very hungry, picked at them and slurped them up one by one. I stared at Jack in wonderment, eating my food blindly. I had barely put a dent into my bowl when he had finished.

"You're insane." I stated, without changing the bewildered look on my face.

"Why?" he asked, seemingly unaware.

"You just ate _all_ of those noodles in like, five seconds." I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha. Sorry. I was hungry! It kind of happens after walking for so long. Your body kind of treats every meal as its last. I am however, going to get some more!" He said, removing himself from the log. I looked down into my bowl that I had been steadily wearing away at, and sighed.

IIIII IIIII IIIII

The camp fire roared. Its light seemed to touch everything. I was laying tummy down on the log, using my crossed arms as a headrest. Jack sat on the ground by my feet, with his back against the log.

"Jack…?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?" he responded, looking up to me.

"Wh-why did you really bring me back?"

There was a long pause, and I felt my heart sink. He took a deep breath, and then looked at me, almost sadly, but very seriously.

"Shaye, I…" he gulped. "I-I should have told you earlier, but, I couldn't find the courage…I was afraid of what you would do. But I guess, I should just get it out now, while I have the chance…" He looked back down, looking like he was thinking something over. He bit his lip, and his eyes never stayed looking at the same place for more than a second. Finally, he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and looked back to me. "Shaye, I…I love you."

My eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks begin to flush. I was at a loss for words. Slowly, I sat up.

"A-and I have for a long time. Even before we started spending those nights together. The way you act, the way you move, the way you laugh. Just, who you are! Everything! Around you, I feel like I can do anything. I feel invincible. Like nothing but you matters! And, wh-when you weren't there, I went back to being nothing. Just a speck in the world trying to get through the day. When I found out about what the Xiaolin Dragons had done, I just couldn't leave you. You didn't deserve to end that way." His gaze returned to the ground.

"Jack, I…Thank you…Thank you, for doing this. For putting yourself through all this for me."

"It's the least I could do. I would do anything for you…" We both smiled fondly. Tears began to blur my vision. Jack, unsure if he had done something wrong, stood quickly and began to apologize.

"Sh-Shaye…I…I'm s-"

I stood up, and wrapped my arms around him, catching him off-guard. I buried my face in his chest, and held him tightly. Soon, he returned the embrace. I cried, the sounds being muffled by Jack. It didn't take long for Jack's eyes to tear up as well.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have acted the way I did that night…I shouldn't have left you there. Jack, I'm so sorry!"

I continued to cry harder. Jack responded by squeezing me equally as hard.

"You don't need to apologize, Shaye. I understand that you did it to protect us…You didn't have any other choice."

I looked up to him, my eyes swelled and red, and smiled thankfully, before I rested my head back on his tear-soaked chest gently. I loosened my grip on him, holding his softly. He rested his head on mine.

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

_**WHY**_** did I wait so long to continue writing this? I miss it so badly! Thank you BlackStar for giving me that nudge to continue! 3 Hopefully now, I'll keep going, and maybe one day, finish it! :D**


	11. Night's Attack

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**So, Jack and Shaye finally told each other how they feel, a means for celebration, yes?**_

_**Also, a small warning, this chapter is a little more descriptive and violent than the others…Not too violent I hope.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII=change setting/time, XXXXX=Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 11: Night's Attack**

**Shaye POV**

Tossing and turning. Tossing and turning. Images of my past flashed before me while I slept. Images of the Xiaolin Dragons and I fooling around during training. Images of Kim and I laughing at the boys. Of Jack and I sitting by the lake, keeping each other warm. Of his face when I told him to leave…Of our showdowns. Our final showdown.

I saw the Lantern of Life flying through the air, and myself quickly running after it. I tried to scream at myself to stop. To stop before it was too late…Suddenly, I was falling. The ground so far away, but approaching all too quickly. Then, there was a bright light, and my skin began to burn.

_It burns! It burns!_

My eyes burst open, and I ran out of our tent. Screaming, I fell to the ground, and rolled and flailed wildly. My heart was beating furiously. Sparks from my element shot off of me in all directions.

"GET IT AWAY! MAKE IT STOP! IT BURNS! AHH, IT HURTS!"

Franticly, Jack too rushed out of the tent.

"Shaye! Shaye, what's happening? What's wrong?"

I continued to scream. "MAKE IT STO-O-OP!" I scratched at my face, leaving deep, jagged cuts everywhere. The salt from my tears stung as they fell into my self-inflicted wounds.

Jack has horrified.

"Shaye, please! Stop!" He squeaked, reaching out to me, only to be hit by my element. The shock made him pull back, helplessly. "SHAYE! Please! Stop! Tell me what's wrong! What happened?"

I did not stop. My actions became more and more violent. My element becoming more and more dangerous. He knew that he had to do something.

With all the might he could generate, he jumped on top of me, straddling my waist, holding my wrists down with all of his weight behind his hands. I continued to kick, my knees hitting his back, my element painfully flowing through his body.

"Sh-Shaye! STOP!"

"Stop it! Stop it! It hurts! It's burning me! Make it stop! I don't want to die! I don't! I DON'T!"

"Shaye! You're alright! You're fine! Nothing can hurt you! I'm here for you! I won't let anything happen to you!" Pulling me upwards, Jack held me tightly. My eyes flew open in shock as tears continued to stream from them. I breathed heavily, unable to slow my heart. My eyes darted around. The ground seemed like it had been torn apart. Our materials were scattered everywhere. Our tent had been ripped down. There were even a few small fires strewn about.

I stopped to take it all in. It was then that I could feel something warm flowing down my face. It stung. I slowly raised my hand to touch my face, and then looked at my fingers. They dripped with crimson red. I immediately felt sick to my stomach. _What have I done?_

I felt Jack still holding me, and suddenly felt claustrophobic. I shoved him off of me, and ran behind a tree, where I threw up anything that was in my stomach. My body shook terribly as it heaved. I almost couldn't hold onto the tree beside me for support, or even stand. I stepped backwards, dizzily, and fell over as soon as I let go of the tree. Landing hard, I curled up into a ball, eyes shut tightly, trying to get the pain that held my body captive to let me go, if only for a second.

"Shaye…?" I heard Jack call out faintly. "Shaye, please be alright…"

Hearing the tone of his voice, hearing just how worried and scared he was made tears blur my vision. I tried to hold it back, but it was no use. All the emotions came flooding out of me. The tears stung my cheeks as they fell. I lay there, helpless and afraid, shaking. I heard rustling, coming closer to me, but I was too dazed to realize what it was, until Jack kneeled down in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Shaye, it's okay. I'm here for you. I won't ever leave you." I stated soothingly. He stroked my hair, pulling it out of my face, and then slipped his hand under my neck, lifting me gingerly, supporting my head as though I were an infant. He pulled me close to him, my head resting on his shoulder, my arms held against my chest. He wrapped an arm around my back, with the other sewn into my hair.

"J-J-Jack…What happened…?" I stuttered, finding it hard to get the words out of my mouth.

"I…I don't know…I was kind of hoping that you could tell me…You were tossing in your sleep, and I was watching you to make sure that nothing happened, but you suddenly just ran out of the tent. You were screaming, 'Get it off! Get it off! It burns!'. When I got out of the tent, you were on the ground, rolling and kicking, like you were trying to fight something off, and you were sending sparks everywhere, but then you started scratching at yourself, and you just got more violent, so I had to stop you…"

I sat in silence, unable to take in what he was telling me. All of this pain, all of this destruction, was done by me, and I can't remember any of it.

"What should I do? What if it happens again? I don't want to do this to you again…" I looked away from him. "What if next time it's worse?"

He responded by holding me tightly. "If there is a next time, I won't let it get this far…"

* * *

**I really really wish that I could update more often…I really only updated this time because of the lovely comment I got from Pin-up Zombie. I told you all! Comments make me write! :D Make me feel like I'm writing to more than just myself, and I'll give you a little love back ;D**


	12. Bleeding

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**What's happening to Shaye? And how's Jack going to react to it all? You tell me...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII=change setting/time, XXXXX=Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bleeding**

**Shaye POV/The next night**

Jack and I sat in silence around the fire. We haven't talked much all day. He was horrified with what had happened, but who can blame him? He might be taking this harder than me, but I can't tell, I haven't been able to think since it happened. I can't seem to keep myself focused. While we walked today, I would stop every now again suddenly, forgetting where I was or where I was going. All I could remember was that Jack was all I had now, and that I had to stay with him.

XXXXX Earlier that day XXXXX

My face and limbs were a mess. They ached, and stung when they tore back open. I enjoyed seeing the blood coming from my body, and that's what scared me the most. It seemed so interesting. In the beginning, I would tell Jack, and we would stop and rest when the healing skin broke, tending to them as we needed to, but I soon stopped telling Jack, knowing that if I told him, he would make the blood stop. We went for quite a while before Jack realized that I had stopped telling him when I began to bleed, and when he looked back to check on me, he stopped dead in his tracks. My arms and legs were completely red with blood, I was staring at them, and I was shaking.

"Shaye! Why didn't you tell me! We should have stopped!" He snapped.

I flinched in fear, my eyes widened and my body tensed. His voice was so loud and angry. But why was he angry? What did I do?

He moved towards me, and I stepped back, my body still tensed. A look of sadness washed over him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell...I'm just...scared for you...You haven't been yourself and I'm starting to get worried. But why didn't you tell me that you were bleeding again?"

I relaxed a bit, and looked down at my hand, turning it over to see it all. Without looking up, I whispered, "I like it..."

"What?" he asked. I didn't answer, I just stood there in silence with no expression on my face. Jack sighed and came closer, taking out his medical kit again, and sat me down in front of him. "Let me fix you up..."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

I couldn't eat either. Every time that I tried, it would never stay down. By the end of the day, I had trouble finding strength the stand. I wish I could just roll over and die, at least I know that it feels a lot better than this. No pain, no sadness, no anything.

_I'm sure that there's something sharp in one of Jack's bags...Maybe I could use one of his robots and..._

I paused.

_What am I thinking?_

I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head.

_Oh my god...How could I ever think that? What's wrong with me? Obsessed with blood, thinking of suicide...? What's happening...?_

I put my head in my arms and started crying. Jack would have never noticed if my shoulders weren't shaking.

"Shaye, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting beside me.

"I don't know! That's what's wrong!" I cried. "Something's wrong with me, and I can't stop it!"

"Wh-What do you mean?" he stuttered, taken aback by my sharp response.

"Jack, I know that you've noticed it...I haven't been myself ever since...you brought me back. I stopped telling you when I started bleeding again because I knew that if I did, you'd make it stop. The sight of my blood was just so interesting; it seemed to distract me from all of my pain. The thought of it flowing out of me was just so...relieving...And just now, I was thinking about committing suicide like I was in a trance or something! I was almost going to do it! Jack, what if I can't stop myself next time? What if next time I'm not thinking about killing myself, but you? I'm scared of what I might do, Jack...This isn't me...I want to know what's wrong!" I broke down into tears, covering my face with my hands.

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He just pulled me into his arms, and held me as I let my emotions run.

"I don't feel like I was worth a second chance at life...I'm positive that someone out there deserves it more than me. I haven't done anything special with my life, I'm not some amazing person that goes and volunteers their time to saving others' lives, or curing diseases, or solving world issues. I'm just me, and I can't change that."

"And you don't need to! I love you for you; I wouldn't want you to change for anything in the world. If you weren't you…well…you'd be someone else!"

I giggled softly, my tears were glistening in the late afternoon sun.

"Jack, you're a dummy…" I smiled at him, and pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

**So like, I had this almost done for quite a while, but honestly, kind of forgot about it xD I've been so busy helping my boyfriend move, and finishing art that I owe people… But it's finished now! So don't hate me! D:**

**Sorry it's short btw…**


	13. Fire

_**Jack Spicer x OC**_

_**Ahahahah new chapter? Must be the end of the world.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Nothing new**_

_**BASIC SYMBOLS:**_ "Talking", _Thinking_, IIIII=change setting/time, XXXXX=Flashback

* * *

**Chapter 13: Fire**

**Shaye POV**

I honestly look as bad as Wuya at this point…I've had four hours of sleep in the past three days at most, I've completely lost my appetite, and all the food that I try to force myself to eat comes right back up. I'm just glad that those thoughts of suicide have passed… I'm so lucky to have Jack by my side; if it weren't for him, I don't think I would have made it as long as I have.

Wuya tells us that we're getting close to Jack's plane, and that we should make it there by tomorrow morning, so at least we won't be stuck in this forest for much longer. But I still can't help but feel sorry for what I've put Jack through…He tells me that it took him two whole days to get to me, but now with me slowing him down, it's taken him five whole days to get back. A whole week of walking, only stopping at night to eat and rest, and all of it to have me back again.

"How're you feeling, Shaye?" asked Jack, walking beside me. "You're awfully quiet."

"Words can't describe it." I replied. "I feel like I'm floating in and out of existence."

There was a pause while Jack thought about what to say back.

"Well, you could hold my hand." He smiled. "As long as you're holding my hand, you'll know that you still exist." He suggested, his smile widening, almost laughing.

"Heh heh, I like that idea…" I chuckled, holding my hand towards him.

He quickly took it in his, holding it gently. My hand _was_ a bit clammy, but he didn't seem to mind. He just seemed proud of his idea.

Today, just like the others, seemed to drag on longer than the previous. So much walking, so much moving, all of it draining energy out of me, energy that I didn't even have. If only I could keep my food down, if only I could sleep without reliving my death, maybe I would have at least some of the energy that my body so craves.

It was particularly warm today, and if it weren't for the trees above us giving us shade, it would have been like we were being cooked in an oven. Nevertheless, we were both starting to feel the effects of this relentless heat. We were both sweating, and our clothes soon became soaked in it. All this dirt caked onto our skin didn't help either. The chill of night couldn't come soon enough.

A sudden feeling of cold sweats washed over me, and I started to feel dizzy. I stopped walking, trying to blink the feeling away, and tugged back on Jack's hand.

"Jack, I don't feel so good…" I muttered

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to force the feeling away from me. I started to waver, and Jack grabbed me by my shoulder's to keep me steady. His eyes were wide, carefully watching every movement I made, watching for signs of me getting worse. I took in a deep breath, and held it in for a moment before exhaling forcefully. Breathing had become very hard, and I couldn't hold onto a single breath of air for too long or else I would get a sharp pain in my sides. I grimaced each time the pain took a jab at me. The dizziness kept me from opening my eyes. I was afraid that if I opened them, the world might turn upside down on me.

I held onto Jack's arms tighter and tighter as this illness pressed more and more onto me.

"Shaye, just slow down. Sit down and rest, don't push yourself."

I made an attempt to open my eyes after hearing his voice, eyes squinted, but when I did, everything was blurred, and I could not get him in focus. As I predicted, opening my eyes only made the dizziness worse, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fell to the ground.

IIIII IIIII IIIII

It's so dark..._Where am I?_

I sat up slowly, holding my head. Hunching over, I looked around to try and pick out anything familiar. The light in the sky was fading, and all I could see were trees and bushes and all the usual woodsy things. Was I alone? Where did Jack go? He wouldn't just leave me here would he? I began to panic.

And then I heard a noise behind me; a sharp inhale, and then the sound of someone's muffled sobbing.

I spun around quickly, to see Jack squatted in front of a dishevelled pile of twigs and small branches, his back turned to me. He put his weight back, tipping over and landing roughly on his butt.

"Stupid rocks!" he yelled as he threw his flint to the ground forcefully. His tone dropping drastically, he continued, "Useless..."

He covered his face in his hands and continued his quiet sobbing. My heart sank, and I couldn't seem to find my voice. My mouth moved, 'Jack, please',_ please stop crying..._and yet, no sound came from me. With my body aching, I moved myself closer to him, stopping just behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Jack gasped from the unexpected touch, but as soon as he realized what it was, he quickly turned around to face me. We held onto each other's shoulders, and though there wasn't much light anymore, I could see that his eyes were red and swollen, with dark bags under them from crying. I could even see the last tear still holding on to the bottom of his chin.

"Shaye, oh my God, Shaye, are you alright? How do you feel?" he questioned anxiously, scanning my face for a sign of sickness.

"Jack, settle down! I'm fine, I'm alright. The heat must have just gotten to me, that's all...I should be just fine till tomorrow."

"How do I know that you're even going to make it that long?" The thought caught me off guard, and my heart skipped. "You haven't been getting any better, and this...illness that you have is becoming more and more sudden. I don't think that I'll be able to carry you all the way to the plane Shaye..."

"Well, Wuya says we don't have much farther to go tomorrow, so soon, we'll be back at your house, and we can relax and we can shower and we can be clean and cool and all of this will be gone. Everything will go back to norm—" I stopped myself. It could never go back to the way it was. I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax, sighing quietly. "Back to normal..."

"But how do you know Shaye? How do you know?" he cried, his voice raising, and cracking slightly. "You can't say that just because you're out of this place that your sickness will just go away!"

"Just have a little faith Jack!" I yelled back, bringing my tone up to match his. "Yeah, I know we can't say that we've really been looking on the bright side of things since...well, since...you brought me back... but maybe all we have to do is believe that we'll be okay! Look on the bright side Jack! At least I'm trying."

"You think that I'm not trying? You have no idea how hard this has been on me! I know that you're the one suffering, but you can't say that it's not affecting me too! Watching you suffer, it's really hard to deal with Shaye...I hate that I can't make it stop, that I can't take your pain away. I _am_ hoping that you get better, so don't say that I'm not..."

"I _wasn't_ just talking about me, and I _know_ that this is affecting you. I'm not blind Jack. And I'm not so self conceited that I can't see you're in pain too." I looked to the ground for a moment, before bringing my eyes back to his. "Like I said, we don't have much farther to go, we'll be just fine. There's no need for either of us to worry anymore."

I felt his shoulders relax slightly as he looked away from me, his eyes watering slightly, and his eyebrows coming together.

"It's just not that easy. I wish it were, but it's not. I can't just stop worrying about you, not while you're in this condition...But, I'll try. Harder than I have been at least. I'm sure that me acting like this just makes it worse anyways, so I'll stop. Just promise me that you'll get better?"

"I'll try my best, if you promise not to give up on me, okay?"

He smiled lightly, and pulled me into his arms. "I promise."

After a moment, I spoke into his chest, "So, was that pile of sticks giving you a hard time or something?" I teased. "Evil boy genius can't start a fire?"

"Oh come on, I couldn't focus!" he squeaked, mood changing rapidly.

"All you had to do was smack a couple of rocks together, how much focus do you need?"

"Hey, I build robots; I don't start fires in the woods. I'd like to see you do it."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He smirked.

"You're on boy. If I can do it, then I get the shower first when we get back to your house."

"And if you can't..." He paused, thinking intently on what he wanted. "And if you can't, then you've got to kiss me." He smiled widely.

I raised an eyebrow, and with a smug look on my face, I agreed.

I crawled up to the pile of branches Jack had already gathered.

"I don't know Jack, this pile of twigs is looking pretty pathetic. I'm not sure I can do it anymore." I mocked.

"Well I'm hoping you can't." He laughed.

"And I hope you like being hot and sweaty, 'cause I'm taking the longest shower in the history of the world."

And without a moment for him to think of a comeback, I turned around and shot a bolt of electricity at the branches, setting them on fire immediately.

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Ah! Buh-what? That's cheating! You were supposed to use the rocks!"

"I didn't hear you say anything about that." I said, turning around smugly.

"You were supposed to know! You—I—it was just—Ugh." He dropped his hands, and his shoulders sank. "Cheater face. That's what you are, a cheater face."

"Yeah, is that what I am?"

"Yep."

"A cheater face?"

"Uh huh."

"You're sure I'm not something else?" I asked smoothly, crawling towards him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're a cheater face." He replied quickly.

"But are you really sure?" I questioned, still crawling forward.

"Yeah, think so." He answered, raising and eyebrow questioningly.

"Wait, are you _reaaaally_ sure?" I asked again slowly, Jack sitting back on his elbows as I continued to crawl to him, now hovering above him.

"I-uh—Yeah, yeah you are." He answered again, looking at me anxiously.

"How sure?" I asked quietly, inches from his face.

"Ahh-ahhah—I'm uh, umm, I'm..." He stuttered, his face beginning to turn red.

"What's wrong Jack? Cheater face got your tongue?" I smiled, leaning in further.

Jack continued to mutter nonsense, his face becoming more and more red. As I leaned in, I began to close my eyes, Jack following my lead. We were so close, our lips but a fraction of an inch apart from each others. Jack was getting ready to make the final move, when I rolled off of him to the side.

His face was so bewildered, I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't just call a lady names and expect them to give you a kiss, now can you?"

He was at a loss of words. His mouth moved, but nothing but the odd squeak came out.

"Now go out and find some more firewood, before it gets too late." I smiled innocently, before sitting down in front of the small fire I had started.

Jack sat back up, and looked at me. "That was mean, you know?"

"And so was calling me a cheater head."

"That doesn't even _compare_ to this." He said, eyes wide and confused.

"But you learned something, right?"

"I learned never to challenge you."

"That's good enough I suppose." I smiled, signalling him to come closer.

He looked at me suspiciously, but moved beside me anyways.

"I love you." I said, holding his hand.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Are you _sure?_" He asked, leaning forward.

"With all of my heart." I replied.

"But are you really sure?" He smiled wider, moving closer.

I smiled back, knowing exactly what he was doing. "I uhh yeah, er um what? Yeahh I'm really sure ahh herp a durp." I mimicked, laying down completely.

"But how sure are you?" he asked, pinning me down.

"I am so sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

We both chuckled lightly, looking into each other's eyes. Jack started to blush again, as he began to realize the situation he put himself in. I tilted my head to the side, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, which made him blush even more.

He began stuttering again, looking for the right words to say.

I laughed softly to myself.

"You're cute." I teased, tapping his nose.

Jack stopped talking, unsure of how to reply. I tightened my arms around him, and pulled him down to meet me, our lips meeting softly. Surprisingly, he didn't tense up like I had thought he would, instead he quickly relaxed, returning the kiss.

Our first kiss.

* * *

**I've had quite a few people kicking me in the butt to finish this chapter. You know who you are –squinty eyes- Nah, I love you. I know I say this all the time, but I really should write more ._. It makes me happy on the inside.**


End file.
